


Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt from the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers group on Facebook for a 100 Word Drabble.Word prompt was "smile" and hooooooly crap I didn't realise how hard it is to write just 100 words....
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav & Ryder, Jaal Ama Darav/Ryder
Kudos: 1





	Smile

****DISCLAIMER****  
I do not own anything from the Mass Effect game series (unfortunately) but BioWare does.   
Damn them.   
I’m just borrowing their characters for fun when my muse grabs me.

* * *

MEFFW 100 Word Drabble

“Smile"

* * *

It had been an abominably long day.

Cassi Ryder sighed, running a hand through her hair, feet dragging as she trudged into her quarters.

Hours of dealing with Director Tann’s absolute bullshit had left her weary and in desperate need of a hot shower; however seeing the stack of datapads that needed her attention made her realise that wouldn’t be happening soon.

Hands cupped her shoulders, warm fingers digging into the knots there and Cassi let out an appreciative noise, stress melting away as a soft kiss brushed below her ear.

“You always know how to make me smile, Jaal.”


End file.
